harvester_duck_xenomorph_predatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Predalien Chet (Queen)
“It all ends here!” -Predalien Chet to the Shove Squad A The Predalien “Chet”, was a Predalien Queen who attacked Colorado and was killed in 2004. During the invasion of Xenomorphs into Earth, a genetically modified facehugger which impregnated a human grew into a Predalien Queen, which made Chet‘s 2nd life. The Predalien was seen fighting again using a Super-Exo Suit in Duck Squad: Ravage and Duck Squad: Endgame. She also used to impregnate women by bellybursting, impregnating another batch of pregnant woman who were forced to fight in the Endgame War. History: As the Gunnison Predalien The Predalien was born out of a Blooded Yautja after his hunt in Bouvet Island, Antarctica. She molted on the Predator Scout Ship, and attacked 3 Predators. After crash-landing in a forest, the Predalien moved into the sewers, impregnating a pregnant woman in the process. She appeared an used the viral trick “The Tail Spin Whip” and used it at Wolf, swatting him like a fly with its tail (she later did it again with Shove). From the hole made by Wolf’s Plasmacaster, she escaped into the town and impregnated a pregnant woman. Then, she made it to the hospital, and killed a nurse. She impregnated all the pregnant woman there, and Wolf arrived to slice its belly. She retreated her attack to her warrior. Death in Colorado The human Colonel sent a bomb to Gunnison, Colorado. Wolf and Chet fighted on the hospital rooftop. When the bomb detonated, she and Wolf died. 2nd Birth: Since of the advanced cloning process without using a Yautja for experiment, Chet was recreated again on her birthday on 2016. Chet accomplished the General status for Xenomorphs, finding an abandoned Child, which she nursed as a Mother, when she was still immobile. Becoming a Queen When taking down enemies of the Xenomorphs, the Xenomorphs rank her cause she didnt have a hive yet because Queensland (currently) was still in construction in 2017 (12,000 Duck Year). Due to her courageousness and bravery, she was awarded “The Predalien of Predaliens” by the World Records (also hosted by Rachel Conn) enables xenomorphs cheering “Become a Queen! Become a Queen!” which made her cry and molt into the Queen, and was saved the best spot on Queensland. Empress Predalien “My family I could come home to is the most beautiful things of living.” She was elected again to become an empress when she was 100 years old. She tearfully agreed and became an empress on her side of the country. She was awarded for the second time again, which increased her reputation and inspired other Xenomorphs and Ducks. She also composed a book “Alien VS. Predator: Requiem - Predalien’s Story” which was also featured on the World Records. When she was an empress, she was accompanied by 30 long Predaliens who without a queen to lead them, joined up with Chet, because their leader, one claimed her as a dick. So that was the funny reason of how Empress Chet once again had a family. Alien vs. Predator: Requiem - Predalien’s Story AVP:R-P.S. Novelization-- Chapter 1, Pages 1-5 “October 10, 2004, my host was dead, but I was given luck that I was alive, as I saw the Earth when I bursted, and given my opening cry. I molted as a Praetorian, which this Scout Ship was not a good place to make a hive, and should wait for a landing area. I found several facehuggers, which found me to lead them, because “I was a queen”. I killed my first Predator trying to defend myself. After they have damaged their own ship, and crashed into Colorado. Me and my facehuggers entered the sewers and decided to make a hive there. When Wolf arrived, we escaped the sewers through a hole made by his Plasmacaster, because it was too stinky and dirty in the sewers to make a hive, and 4 of my Xenomorphs complained of the stinky place, while Xenomorphs love sewers, this One was stinky, so we have to abandon it. My warrior said “Chet! She‘s pregnant!” and I found a waitress pregnant and which I impregnated her, as a Young Predalien Queen. When the babies erupted, they followed me. We went to the construction site, while my other Warrior told me to go to the hospital, because there are more pregnant women there, and which is a good place to build my hive. I simply agreed, and implanted my young there. I killed the doctor for my young to be safe. I’m now a Mother on 10 Xenomorphs, and they protect me as well as they protect them. There were humans and I defended myself until they fired me with a high tech Gun, which I (and I guess other xenomorphs) hate fire. I fighted Wolf until the city blasted, ang my death soon followed, as I said earlier, I don’t like heat. I died with Wolf. Until I reawakened with my babies and some weird aliens and they were called ducks.” -Pages 1-5 of AVP:R-P.S. Alien vs. Predator: Requiem- Predalien’s Story was a 1 book issue containing 500 Pages which has details of Empress Chet’s life, starting from her Chestbursting from Scar. It was in the World Records, which one book costs 40 Ducollars or Xenograin. Duck Squad: Out of the Woods Chet, Rick and other Predaliens attacked the Xenobots, as they were hard to defeat by normal xenomorphs. Chet activated her Super-Exo Suit, and crushing, shooting, stabbing and crashing the Robotic Xenomorphs. When it came to the Robotic Xenomorph Queen, she fired her Plasmacannon, ripped her head crest and revealed the mechanics inside. Chet finished the Robo-Queen off with a Headbite, spraying acid and shutting its system down. Chet was then featured in the reference in Female Squad, in which all female characters: Alicia Lavigne (Rocker), Bell Astereis (Mirinae), Duel Rhianna (Rhusa), Queen Allison/Madison, Queens of the Duck Squad Empire, Starradia, Queen Chet herself, First Acheron Queen, Queens including Nighter, former President Sinta, Violet Ducksmore, Margaret Sephora, Rubical (daughter of Starradia), Widow Bird, Pristine, Florence Lavender and other girl birds, xenomorphs, predators and alliance joined the Female Squad alliance, which would be a future women movie. She was seen at the end of Out of the Woods in the Jandrian Palace, talking with Umayan Empire leader Nora Ducksmore, about the mergeance of Umayan Empire and Nemesystems Corporation, which took place in 12,020. Chet went back to her hive and molted.